Oscuro y helado corazón
by BlackStarr18
Summary: Por cuatro años Arendelle ha estado bajo un invierno eterno provocado por una malvada bruja. Hans, líder de los rebeldes que quieren derrocarla, está planeando infiltrase al castillo de hielo para rescatar a su novia que lleva un año secuestrada. Sin embargo, lo que se encontrara al entrar al castillo puede que no sea agradable. Dark Elsanna/no incesto/ lemon.


**_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Resumen: Por cuatro años Arendelle ha estado bajo un invierno eterno provocado por una malvada bruja. Hans, líder de los rebeldes que quieren derrocarla, está planeando infiltrase al castillo de hielo para rescatar a su novia que lleva un año secuestrada. Sin embargo, lo que se encontrara al entrar al castillo puede que no sea agradable._**

 ** _Mi retorcida mente decidió hacer esto y le hice caso O.0_**

 ** _Hacía tiempo largo que tenía este fic y no me había dado cuenta de subirlo._**

 ** _Atención:_**

 ** _Elsanna, si no te gusta no leas._**

 ** _Advertencia:_** ** _oscuro. Muerte._**

* * *

Ese día la ciudad de Arendelle estaba cubierta por una poderosa tormenta de nieve. Todos estaban escondidos en el castillo arruinado que anteriormente le había pertenecido al último Rey, quien había muerto hace ya mucho tiempo y había dejado una única heredera, que llevaba desaparecida ya hacía un año.

Hacía tiempo que Arendelle estaba siendo gobernada por la bruja de las nieves. Nadie la conocía, nadie sabía porque había hecho esto y nadie sabía porque era tan cruel de enviar un invierno eterno a la ciudad. Los habitantes solo podían conformarse con el fuego que estaba en el castillo, ya que no se podía habitar en el pueblo a causa de las heladas. Había muy poco alimento y a causa de eso habían muerto mucha gente, en su mayoría niños. La comida se las daba misma bruja, ella mandaba un enorme muñeco de nieve con varias cajas de comida y las dejaba en la puerta del castillo. Pero solo recibían la comida siempre y cuando los aldeanos no hicieran algún tipo de rebelión hacia ella, que por lo general habían sido muy seguido. El último tiempo no hubo rebeliones, ya se habían dado cuenta de que la bruja era invencible. Los ciudadanos no tenía más opción que vivir con lo que tenían.

Aunque siempre hubo fracasos aún quedaba un grupo de rebeldes que estaban dispuestos a matar a la bruja, liderados por un guerrero de nombre Hans. Hans era un tipo rudo, valiente, inteligente y por supuesto apuesto. Él era novio de la Princesa Anna, la misma princesa que había desaparecido. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado Hans le seguía siendo fiel a ella. Algo en su corazón le decía que su amada seguía viva y que estaba esperando por él. Ellos tenían un sueño, derrotar a la bruja, terminar con el invierno y hacer que Arendelle prospere como futuro Rey y Reina. Jamás debió dejarla sola, debió estar a su lado cuando Anna decidió ir al castillo por su cuenta. Él nunca supo que Anna quería hacerlo, se enteró por una nota que ella había dejado, de haberse enterado antes lo habría impedido. Todos sus planes para salvarla habían fracasado pero hoy iba a ser el día. Finalmente iba a rescatarla.

Hans estaba en una oficina del castillo junto con Kristoff y varios soldados rebeldes. Repasaban una táctica que habían planeado por semanas para vencer a la bruja.

-Muy bien caballeros- dijo Hans golpeando unos papeles contra el escritorio-, ya todos conocen el plan, es momento de ponerlo en marcha.

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionara?- pregunto Kristoff con miedo en su voz.

-Por supuesto, el plan es infalible. La bruja jamás sabrá que la golpeo, o mejor dicho, jamás sabrá quien la mato. Deja de ser tan cobarde.

Todos en la habitación rieron por el chiste y se burlaron del rubio. Hans tanto como los otros creían que Kristoff era un pobre patético y cobarde, solo lo tenían con él porque les daba lastima.

Después de dar un sermón a los habitantes de que vencerían a la bruja, Hans y sus hombres fueron por sus caballos, excepto por Kristoff quien fue por su reno, de nombre Sven, y emprendieron el viaje a la montaña del norte. Los hombres pelearon contra la fuerte tormenta para ir hacia el castillo. No fue un trabajo fácil, el viento los empujaba hacia atrás, la nieve en el suelo dificultaba la caminata de los caballos y el frió les quitaba fuerzas y y también se les dificultar mirar hacia delante. Luego de unas horas de viaje, la tormenta ya había cesado y ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la montaña del norte, donde vivía la malvada mujer.

Hans sabía que el castillo siempre estaba siendo vigilado por un muñeco de nieve gigante al que muchos no habían podido derrotar y él ya había planeado un forma de vencerlo. La idea era atacar entre todos, sabía que las flechas solas no le hacían nada así que planeaba desarmar el muñeco de a poco para ponerlo fuera de juego. Mientras sus compañeros terminaba de derrotarlo él aprovecharía ese momento para entrar castillo y atacar a la reina. Después buscaría a Anna.

Hans y los soldados desmontaron de los caballos, Kristoff de Sven, a una distancia alejada, pero no tanto, del castillo para continuar a pie el resto del camino ya que cualquier pelea los espantaría y no sería bueno perderlos. Siguieron caminando hasta llegaron a su destino, los hombres se detuvieron al ver el castillo frente a ellos.

Algo no andaba bien, se suponía que el castillo debía estar siendo vigilado por el monstruo de nieve, el mismo que llevaba las cajas de comida, pero no estaba ahí. Todos sabían que el muñeco simulaba ser un enorme montículo de nieve pero no se veía nada a los alrededores, el lugar parecía estar desierto. Caminaron con lentitud y precaución hacia el castillo. Cuando el Príncipe puso un pie en el primer escalón se escuchó un grito de terror. Él y sus compañeros voltearon para ver a Kristoff siendo atrapado por una mano de hielo que salía de la tierra. La mano hundió su pie en la nieve.

-¡Auxilio!- grito con terror.

Ninguno se molestó en ayudarlo.

-Por favor, no quiero morir- suplico entre gritos y llantos.

Todos vieron cómo se hundía cada vez más y más en la nieve hasta que desapareció y el sonido del viento reemplazo el sonido de los gritos.

-Bueno, al menos no estorbara- dijo un soldado.

-Y cenaremos reno esta noche después de nuestro triunfo- comento otro soldado riendo al igual que los demás.

Pronto las risas cesaron cuando ocho titanes de hielo con espadas salieron de debajo de la tierra. Los soldados retrocedieron un paso atrás aterrorizados. Uno de ellos se armó de valor y desenvaino su espada para pelear.

-Príncipe Hans, déjenos esto a nosotros, acabe con la bruja y salve a la Princesa Anna.

Esas palabras alentaron al resto de los soldados. Además ellos eran alrededor de sesenta hombre mientras y los superaban por numero.

-Vaya, Príncipe, y derrote a la bruja- grito otro hombre.

Hans asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia dentro del castillo, deseándoles suertes.

Los soldados corrieron al ataque y se lanzaron a los titanes. No paso mucho tiempo para que empezara correr sangre. Los titanes eran inmunes a las espadas de los soldados y con facilidad decapitaron a los rebeldes, los atravesaron con su espada de hielo o les cortaban alguna extremidad para que murieran desangrados. Algunos quisieron huir pero manos que salían de debajo de la nieven los enterraron y los asfixiaron.

Han corrió por los pasillos del castillos. Reviso con precaución en varias habitaciones pero no había rastro de la bruja o de Anna. Hans se encontró con una enorme puerta, la cual tenía el dibujo de un copo de nieve. El Príncipe entendió de inmediato que su rival estaba del otro lado de la puerta y lo esperaba. Todo fue cruelmente planeado por la bruja porque sabía de su llegada ¿Pero cómo?

Solo tenía una única respuesta a esa pregunta, había un infiltrado entre los rebeldes. Más tarde se encargaría de él por ahora era más importante acabar con la bruja.

Hans abrió la puerta de una patada y desenvaino su espada, avanzando unos pasos hacia delante. Tantas emociones invadieron su mente al ver a la bruja sentada en un trono de hielo, si ninguna expresión de preocupación en su rostro, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano, y la que más se destaco fue la del odio.

-¿Era necesario abrir la puerta de esa manera?- pregunto.

Hans nunca creyó que la bruja fuese una mujer joven y de hermoso rostro. Se imaginaba a alguien mucho más terrorífico. Él levanto su espada y camino más hacia ella hasta pararse justo en frente.

-He venido a derrotarte, bruja. Soy el...

-Príncipe Hans, lo sé. He escuchado de ti-interrumpió la Reina haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento, realmente no le importaba de quien se tratase ya que había escuchado el mismo discurso cientos de veces.

La Reina se levantó de su trono con los puños tensos.

-Hazte un favor, si quieres vivir vete de aquí y no regreses jamás.

-Ja, no pienso hacer eso. No me iré hasta haber terminado su reino del terror, bruja.

Elsa enseño sus dientes con desprecio. A pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese apodo y de que había escuchado peores comentarios odiaba que le dijeran así.

-¡Mi nombre es Elsa, maldito imbécil! Y si sabes lo que te conviene te iras de inmediato.

-Ya te lo dije, bruja- siguió provocándola Hans-, no pienso rendirme. Ahora, dime donde está la Princesa Anna.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron de par en par, a pesar de que paso mucho tiempo este hombre seguía siéndole fiel a Anna. Pero su expresión cambio de repente, volviendo a su seriedad normal.

-Lamento informarte que no volverás a ver Anna jamás.

Hans se enfureció.

-No te creo, dime donde está.

Elsa contuvo una risa. Sería tan fácil para ella congelarlo de inmediato y terminar con su vida. Pero no, eso sería demasiado piadoso, y aburrido, era más divertido si corría sangre. Con un movimiento que hizo con sus manos creo una espada de hielo y la levanto hacia arriba.

-¿Quieres pelear? Entonces ven por mí.

-Que así sea.

Hans soltó un grito de batalla y ataco a Elsa. Elsa detuvo con facilidad el ataque del Príncipe y respondió con unas embestidas seguidas. A Hans le costaba moverse en el piso de hielo pero ágilmente respondía a los ataques de su rival.

Fue una lucha bastante pareja, Hans debía admitir que Elsa era bastante buena y Elsa que él era mucho mejor guerrero que cualquiera que se haya enfrentado antes.

Ambos retrocedieron con la guardia en alto y con la respiración agitada.

-Aunque logres vencerme, hay varios soldados ahí afuera que vendrán a atacarte.

Elsa se echó a reír.

-A estas alturas no creo que haya alguno vivo.

-No subestimes el potencial de mis hombres.

Otra risa de Elsa se volvió a escuchar.

-Me parece que tú subestimaste el poder de mis titanes. Son criaturas de hielo que no sienten dolor y no tienen ningún tipo de emoción y son inmunes al filo de las espadas o de las flechas. Solo siguen órdenes, mis órdenes, y si yo les digo que maten a todos sin piedad, lo hacen.

-¡Son ocho contra sesenta!- le reprocho el Príncipe.

-¿Y crees que eso hace alguna diferencia? ¿Porque no vez con tus propios ojos lo que está sucediendo afuera?

Detrás de Hans apareció un espejo de hielo que salió del suelo. Él se volteo a mirarlo y el horror invadió su cuerpo. La nieve estaba teñida del color rojo de la sangre y sus compañeros estaban todos muertos.

-Fuiste un idiota al creer que esos buenos para nada ganarían y lo mismo si piensas que tú puedes conmigo.

Hans enfureció. Consumido por la ira volvió a atacar a Elsa. Ella apenas pudo detener su ataque. Las embestidas del Príncipe se hicieron mucho más violentas y más agresivas, lo que le dio una enorme ventaja. Hans logra hacer un tajo a un costado de la mejilla y gracias a eso pudo empujarla al piso, haciendo que Elsa pierda su espada.

Hans rió triunfante y levanto su espada lo más alto que pudo.

-Es tu fin, bruja.

Elsa cerro fuertemente los ojos para evitar mirar lo que venía a continuación mientras ocultaba la su herida detrás de su mano. Hans bajo su espada pero antes de llegar a tocar a Elsa otra espada detuvo la suya, empujándolo dos pasos hacia atrás.

Hans levanto la vista y toda ira y furia desapareció al ver a Anna delante de él, viva, con una expresión fría y vacía, su mano apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. Usaba una remera blanca con un chaleco violeta, pantalón negro y botas grises. Su cabello estaba atado a dos trenzas en vez del rodete que llevaba habitualmente.

-Anna... ¡Estas viva, lo sabía!- dijo Hans con voz esperanzada.

Anna ignoro por completo el comentario del príncipe, lo que lo desconcertó, y fue en dirección hacia Elsa para agacharse a su altura. Ella evito mirarla, estaba enojada, se suponía que Anna no debía estar en el castillo viendo esto, su idea era acabar con Hans sin ella presente. Sin embargo, fue imposible para ella no mirarla cuando sus delicados dedos se posaron sobre su herida.

-Tranquila, estoy bien- le susurro Elsa en voz baja para que el pelirrojo no escuchara, afortunadamente resulto.

-¿Anna, mi amor, que haces con esa basura de monstruo?

Anna tenso su mandíbula y violentamente ataco a Hans con su espada. Anonadado, Hans detuvo la espada y permaneció en posición de defensa ya que no quería lastimarla.

-¿Anna, que te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

No respondió, la Princesa siguió atacando con todas la intención de matarlo.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste, bruja?-cuestiono Hans enfadado mientras seguía luchando.

Elsa no pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada divertida y maliciosa.

-Además de buen sexo- le dirigió una mirada de desdén mientras se ponía de pie-, amarla.

Hans quiso atacarla pero Anna se interpuso.

-Anna, no sé qué clase de cosa o encantamiento metió en tu cabeza esta perra pero tienes que reaccionar.

-No vuelvas...a insultar...¡A MI REINA!- Anna pronunció mientras estrechaba su espada un y otra vez contra la de Hans.

¿Su Reina?

-¿Cómo puedes considerar a esa mujer tu Reina?- cuestiono aún más confundido que antes.

-¿Que no entiendes, imbécil?- Elsa consideraba cada vez más divertida la situación a pesar de que no era lo que había planeado.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos.

-Arendell es mío. Yo soy la soberana de este lugar. Yo soy la quien decide cómo van a vivir y haré lo que me plazca...Ah, por cierto- la sonrisa diabólica que Elsa puso en ese momento hizo que a Hans se le pusiera la piel de gallina-, Anna me pertenece, para siempre.

En medio de la pelea, Anna blanqueo los ojos. Aunque era verdad todo lo que decía, el tono de drama era bastante exagerado.

Por primera vez desde que piso el castillo Hans sintió miedo. Todos sus planes, todo lo que quería hacer, todo estaba arruinado. Al amor de su vida le importaba un bledo que viniese por ella. No podía vencer y la bruja...No, la Reina, hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que el llegase, que ya lo sabía, jamás tuvo posibilidades. Elsa tenía razón, fue un imbécil al pensar que podría ganarle.

Mientras peleaba, Hans bajo su espada y dejo que Anna lo atravesara con su espada. Sangre salió de su boca y una lagrima cayo de sus ojos, deslizándose por un costado de la mejilla. Anna retiro su espada y luego, en un ágil movimiento, corto la garganta de Hans. La sangre que caía a chorro cubrió todo su pecho y pronto él cayo sin vida al suelo.

-Eso fue patético- comento Elsa luego de un breve minuto.

Anna, que estaba de espalda a ella, acomodo su espada en su cintura y camino en dirección Elsa. La Reina levanto una ceja, con esa mirada vacía era muy difícil descifrar lo que quería.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Fue en ese momento que Anna le dio una fuerte cachetada, volteando su cabeza a un costado.

-¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?- demando molesta.

Elsa volvió a mirarla, sin importancia.

-Me enviaste al bosque porque sabías que vendrían. Escuche los gritos de miedo, olí la sangre de los muertos y vi a los caballos de los rebeles... ¿Enserio piensas que no me iba dar cuenta?

-¿Y?- cuestiono con indiferencia.

Anna volvió a darle otra cachetada, esta vez mucho más fuerte que la anterior, que dejo una marca roja que desaparecería al cabo de unos segundos.

-No vuelvas a tomarme por estúpida- amenazo la pelirroja

Anna se giró para irse pero Elsa la tomo de la muñeca para que se volviera y apretó sus helados labios contra los de ella. Anna coloco su mano detrás de la cabeza de Elsa, tirando con fuerza de los cabellos rubios platino, aprisionando su lengua. La Reina rió entre medio del beso por la debilidad que la Princesa tenia.

Ambas se separaron y Anna dio un paso hacia atrás y peino su flequillo a un costado.

-Estaré mi habitación- dijo.

-Estaré allí en un par de minutos- ronroneo Elsa, viendo cómo se marchaba hasta desaparecer del otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

Después del sangriento encuentro Elsa, la Reina de las nieves, le dijo a uno de sus titanes de hielo que sacara el cadáver de Hans y lo arrojaran por ahí igual que los otros que estaban en la entrada. Antes de hacer otra cosa se quedó esperando en la entrada de su palacio hasta que vio entrar a un muchacho rubio, alto y fornido, quien se hizo a un lado para dar lugar al titan que arrastraba del pie el cadáver de Hans. El muchacho inclinó al momento de pararse enfrente de la Reina. Elsa levanto una de sus delicadas cejas y sonrió de forma siniestra.

-Bien hecho, Kristoff. Has hecho un buen trabajo.

-Mi Reina, me honra que diga eso- dijo el rubio una vez que se puso firme.

Si, Kristoff había trabajado para la Reina todo este tiempo y le informo del plan de Hans antes de que lo pusiera en marcha.

De niño, Kristoff había tenido solo a Sven hasta que una familia de Trolls lo adoptó. Él jamás había tenido aprecio hacia las personas, es más, actuaba como tonto para que jamás sospecharan que él era un espía. Tanto él como Elsa odiaban a las personas.

Antes del invierno, los humanos solían ir a cazar a los Trolls y a veces eran los más pequeños. kristoff había perdido muchos amigos a causa de eso, era por eso que odiaba las persona de su clase. Una vez el muchacho se puso a pelear con uno de los hombres que intentaba casar a uno de sus amigos. Estaba a punto de perder, Kristoff estaba herido en el suelo y el sujeto le apunto con la ballesta, justo antes de que pudiera disparar una estaca de hielo lo había atravesado. Al caer muerto el cazador, el rubio pudo notar una hermosa joven, el rostro machado de sangre debido a lo que acababa de hacer, con una mirada fría y sin emociones. Kristoff se levantó para hacer una reverencia y lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento fue "estoy a tus órdenes". Por eso Kristoff estaba con Elsa, por eso prometió serle fiel para toda su vida, porque sabía que ella protegería su familia.

-Te informare si ocurre otra cosa- comento el chico.

-Así me gusta, ahora puedes irte.

Cuando Kristoff se fue Elsa pensó en ir con Anna pero antes se quedó quieta, pensando, al lado del camino de sangre que había dejado el cuerpo sin vida de Hans. Cuantas personas habían muerto el último tiempo. Pero Elsa no se arrepentía de nada. Para ella las personas de Arendelle habían cavado su propia tumba. Al igual que Kristoff, Elsa había crecido sola y permaneció así mucho tiempo. Sus padres habían sido cruelmente asesinados por intentar protegerla. Quienes vieron sus poderes le habían dicho monstruo, incluso habían intentado matarla. Un día ella simplemente exploto, quizás fue cuando vio la crueldad de los hombres que cazaban a los trolls, que eran criaturas pacíficas y jamás le habían hecho daño a alguien, y luego cuando intentaron asesinar a Kristoff, quien defendía a esos pequeños y pesados seres. Elsa lanzo el invierno eterno como castigo. Ella pensó que estaría sola toda la vida, que jamás encontraría a alguien, pero eso cambio cuando vio a Anna. La princesa había entrado a castillo con la espada en alto, Elsa la miraba de lejos con curiosidad y simplemente le pregunto "¿Qué haces aquí?". Al instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron Anna dejo caer su espada como si hubiera perdido las fuerzas para sostenerla y su mandíbula cayó levemente hacia abajo.

Elsa sonrió con poco interés al recodar eso ¿quién hubiera dicho que la princesa de Arendelle se enamoraría de ella y se ganaría su helado corazón?

* * *

Anna estaba en su habitación, sentada en la punta de su cama, limpiando la sangre de su espada con un trapo blanco. ¿Qué diría su padre si la estuviese viendo en estos momentos? Posiblemente estaría decepcionada de ella, como siempre. En realidad él jamás le había prestado atención y jamás le había dado el cariño de un padre. Ella sabía que era porque quería un hijo no una hija. Lo peor es que la había comprometido con un extraño hombre a quien no había llegado amar y además su padre lo trataba como al hijo que nunca tuvo. Hans fue muy bueno con ella y se notaba que la quería pero no llego a sentir lo mismo que sentía por Elsa. No merecía morir de la manera en que murió pero había tocado lo más sagrado que tenía, ósea Elsa, y eso era imperdonable.

Hacia un año ella tal vez si habría querido matar a la bruja de las nieves y cumplir su sueño de Reinar Arendelle, o más bien el sueño de Hans, ya que a ella le daba lo mismo. Fue al castillo con la intención de asesinarla por lo cansada que estaba de que su ex novio se la pasara fanfarroneando de como la vencería y de lo que pasaría después. A veces Hans ni siquiera le prestaba atención porque le hacía más caso a esos planes que en ocasiones no tenían sentido. La Princesa no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a la famosa bruja, no le importaba vencer o morir, de por si no soportaba la vida que llevaba y deseaba que fuera diferente. Al final, Anna no pudo ni siquiera hacerle daño, quedo completamente enamorada de Elsa. No lo entendía, no podía entender como alguien delicada, bella, hermosa y perfecta podía ser una persona maligna, oscura, cruel y malvada. Todo había pasado tan rápido, al principio ni siquiera se llevaron bien, pero luego Anna había llegado a ser su amiga y pudo comprender porque tenía un corazón helado y oscuro y después de su primer beso la Princesa quedo rendida ante ella. Le pertenecía a Elsa y ella le pertenecía a Anna. Ambas eran iguales, las dos habían crecido solas, aunque Anna estuvo rodeada de personas siempre fue una chica solitaria e infeliz. Si tan solo Anna hubiese recibido más atención por parte de su padre, si Hans la hubiese amado como se debía, si hubiera encontrado otra persona que la quisiera más que la Reina, quizás las cosas serían diferentes.

Al terminar de limpiar la espada Anna vio su reflejo en ella, cuanto había cambiado en un año. Honestamente ya nada le importaba, le daba lo mismo el invierno, el pueblo, su título de princesa, ahora a la única que quería era su amada Elsa. Si intentaban arrebatársela sufriría las consecuencias y terminaría igual que Hans. Otro reflejo apareció en la espada, un reflejo que a Anna le provocaba escalofríos, un reflejo adornado con una malvada sonrisa que a ella le encantaba y le enloquecía al mismo tiempo, un reflejo donde resaltaba unos cautivadores ojos azules, un reflejo donde resaltaba una fea cicatriz recién hecha por una espada, un reflejo lleno de lujuria y parecía el de un felino hambriento, era el reflejo de Elsa. Ella abrazo a Anna por la cintura, pero esta se mantuvo como una estatua. Que astuta. Como la puerta de la habitación estaba a un lado de la cama de Anna y estaba abierta, sigilosamente Elsa se deslizo sobre el colchón como felino que era para ir hacia su presa. Si, fue muy astuta.

-Has sido una buena chica hoy- dijo Elsa en tono seductor al oído de la princesa mientras lo lamia y al mismo tiempo pasaba su dedo alrededor de los labios de su amada-, me salvaste de ese malvado hombre.

La Reina metió su mano libre dentro de los pantalones de la guerrera para jugar con su intimidad. Anna sostuvo su expresión seria, se contuvo para no soltar un gemido y también mantuvo el control de sus caderas. No quería mostrase débil. Elsa apenas era consciente del poder que tenía sobre ella.

-L-lo que sea por ti, mi Reina- su cuello la traiciono y se abrió a un costado para que Elsa lamiera y dejara besos.

Elsa masajeo con más intensidad la intimidad, húmeda, de Anna, que sin poder evitarlo mordió un costado de su labio.

-Lo sé, es por eso que ahora te daré tu recompensa.

Fue justo en ese momento que Anna se quedó sin aire. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Elsa la empujo contra el marco de la cama presionando sus labio contra los suyos. La pelirroja se deslizo más hacia abajo dejando a la otra chica arriba de ella y también dejo que tomara sus manos y las clavara en la superficie del colchón. La lengua de Elsa se abrió camino en la boca de Anna dándole el control total sobre ella. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a eso? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin Elsa? Prácticamente era adicta a cada toque y beso que le daba...¿Y si ella fallaba alguna vez? ¿Y si en algún momento ella salía y atacaban a Elsa? ¿Qué pasaría si la perdía?...Seria insoportable para ella volver a estar sola, rodeada de gente que no la comprendía, seria miserable por el resto de su vida.

Elsa se apartó al darse cuenta de que Anna estaba llorando.

-¿Que te sucede? - pregunto Elsa.

-No quiero...-Anna se ahogó en llanto, cosa que extraño a la Reina. No recodaba cuando fue la última vez que la vio llorar, hacía tiempo que Anna no demostraba alguna emoción, excepto por el enojo.

-¿Que no quieres?- siguió cuestionando Elsa pero esta vez con frialdad.

-Yo yo...no quiero...¡no quiero que te aparten de mí!- grito esa última parte-. Creí que te perdía, hoy casi te matan- cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

Por primera vez después de mucho, muchísimo, tiempo, Elsa sonrió de forma tierna y sincera. Acaricio la mejilla de Anna amorosamente para tranquilizarla. Cuando Anna abrió los ojos y se encontró con esa encantadora sonrisa que jamás había visto, la tristeza se fue apagando.

-Yo jamás me iré tontita- le aseguro Elsa, sacándole a Anna sus botas que en ese momento eran incomodas-, yo soy tuya, siempre lo seré y no permitiré que nadie ni nada me separe de ti

-¿Lo...lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, mi dulce Anna.

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras Elsa se inclinó para dar un amoroso, lento, suave, beso en los labios. Pobre Anna, a pesar de que lo ocultaba ella era tan dulce y tan frágil. Una vez que se separaron, se miraron por un largo rato sin decir nada hasta que la Princesa decidió romper el silencio.

-Elsa.

-¿Si?

-Hazme el amor como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

La tierna sonrisa de Elsa se transformó en una sonrisa depredadora. Primero desprendió su chaleco violeta y lo arrojo a un lado, luego hizo lo mismo con la remera blanca. Se detuvo para admirar el cuerpo de pecoso de la muchacha, casi enloquece cuando vio a Anna desprenderse el corpiño para que pudiera ver sus perfectos pechos ya endurecidos.

-La estoy esperando mi Reina- dijo Anna en tono engatusante.

-Tu sí que sacas lo peor de mí.

-No es verdad, todo el mundo saca lo peor de ti cuando te hacen enojar.

-No como tú.

Elsa cerro la distancia entre ellas y le dio un profundo beso. Mordió con fuerza el labio y luego lamió en el mismo lugar. La pelirroja empezó gemir ante tal gesto.

-Mmm...mno te detengas- pidió entre besos.

El beso se fue tornando más agresivo y salvaje. Mientras sus lenguas iban danzando, el vestido de hielo de Elsa se derritió dejándola solo en ropa interior, lo que aumento más la temperatura de Anna, sobre todo en su parte más íntima. La pelirroja desprendió el corpiño de la Reina al mismo tiempo que ella le quitaba su pantalón. Ambas prendas fueron arrojadas a un lado.

Abruptamente, Elsa rompió el beso. Anna estaba a punto de quejarse pero se cayó cuando sintió que la estaba lamiendo a un costado del cuello y grito al sentir unos fuertes dientes en ese lugar. Elsa mordió y mordió con más fiereza, seguro dejaría marca, haciendo que Anna gritara con más fuerza , haciéndola reír. La reina retiro su boca del cuello para trasladarlos a los pezones, donde lamió y succiono uno mientras masajeaba con el otro con su otra mano. Los jadeos de Anna aumentaban cada vez más el deseo de Elsa. La princesa acariciaba la espalda y el cabello rubio platino de su amante, acunándola más contra ella. Para indicarle que necesitaba más atención en su parte más íntima movió sus caderas hacia delante . La Reina enrollo dos de sus dedos en un costado de la ropa interior de Anna y lentamente la guió hacia abajo hasta que ya no estorbo.

Elsa se retiró más abajo, quedándose en el ombligo, donde siguió besándola. Después lo lamino un buen rato solo para perjudicar a Anna y suplicara por más.

-Grr...deja de jugar- gruño con enojo Anna.

Elsa levanto la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Cómo te atreves a usar ese tono conmigo, jovencita?

Anna rugió más fuerte y hundió más su cabeza en la almohada.

-Por favor te nece... ¡OH MIERDA!

Anna empezó a gritar, a temblar también, de placer al sentir la lengua de Elsa en sus pliegues. Los ojos de la pelirroja se agrandaron y sus manos arañaban las sabanas. Cada toque de la legua de su amada la enloquecía.

-E-Elsa sigue...

Anna arqueo la espalda hacia delante, la lengua de Elsa ya estaba dentro de su núcleo. Elsa sintió que las piernas de Anna se enredaban es un cuello y sus manos jugaban con su cabeza para impulsarla más hacia delante. La lengua de Elsa se movía lenta y tortuosamente.

-Nng...Se siente tan bien, no parares, sigueee...oh cielo, cielos... ¡Si, si, si...aaahh!

Los gritos de Anna se hicieron más fuertes al darse cuenta de que Elsa estaba escribiendo el abecedario en su intimidad. La lengua de Elsa se movía con tanta velocidad que la Princesa ya no podría aguantar por más tiempo y al escribir de la letra "x" ella estalla de placer, llegando al clímax. Pero esto no termino ahí, Anna ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar, porque Elsa aún seguía chupando su condición de mujer para darle más y más satisfacción.

Elsa movió con más fuerza su lengua sobre las paredes de la princesa, llenando sus oídos con los hermosos sonidos que Anna hacia cuando gritaba. Su agresividad aumento al usar sus dientes haciendo que la pecosa se empezara a retorcer. Anna mordió sus labios para aguantar, sus manos estaban en la cabeza de la Reina, no sabía si para empujarla fuera para respirar o para que continuara el exquisito placer que le estaba dando en ese momento. Elsa sentía que su mandíbula y su lengua estaban perdiendo fuerzas pero aun así no se rindió, dibujo círculos en la intimidad de su amanten y al rato estaba bobeando de arriba abajo con su lengua. Encontró el punto más sensible de Anna y retiro la lengua para remplazarla con tres dedos así poder continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes. La mente de Anna se queda en blanco, de pronto sentía que no podía respirar, pero su rostro contenía una sonrisa oscura. El ritmo de los dedos de Elsa aumentaron de manera agresiva, a ella le gustaba ver a Anna de esa forma porque sabía que lo estaba gozando.

-¿Te gusta, mi pequeña Princesa?- pregunto Elsa sonriendo entre dientes a la vez que continuaba el movimiento violento de sus dedos y raspaba en el interior de la intimidada de Anna como si fuera un gato afilando sus uñas- Yo sé cómo te pones después de matar a alguien por mí. El olor a sangre despierta tu parte más oscura y más animal... ¿No es así?

-Ah-ah...Siii... siiii.

La sonrisa oscura cambio una risa siniestra, el placer mismo no la dejaba pensar coherentemente. Se sintió como un animal en agonía cuando un cuarto dedo invadió su intimidad. Sus caderas se movieron descontrolablemente por si solas hacia delante, reclamando por más.

La habitación se inundó con un grito de placer que llevaba el nombre de la Reina cuando se corrió por segunda vez, lo más probable era que se escuchara por todo el castillo. Lentamente Elsa fue retirando los dedos del núcleo de Anna mientras ella recuperaba el aliento.

-Eres...una hija de puta insaciable - logro decir la pelirroja con dificultad, acompañándolo con gemidos.

Elsa chupo sus dedos para saborear los jugos de su amada al mismo tiempo que oía esas palabras.

-No puedo evitarlo- se defendió la rubia-, es tu culpa por ser tan deliciosa.

Ya con su respiración regularizada Anna se inclinó hacia delante para tomar a Elsa de la cintura y plantarle un profundo beso en los labios. Elsa se deslizo hacia ella y se sentó en su regazo. Luego coloco sus manos en ambos lados de su cabeza con la intención de enredar sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo rojizo. Ambas jadearon al mismo tiempo y después se separaron dejando una cadena de saliva en el proceso. Anna giro a Elsa clavándola a la cama, una de sus manos envolvía su cintura y volvió a besarla estas vez con mucha más violencia, aferrándola a su cuerpo como si intentaran arrebatársela.

-Ja, ja, ya relájate- rió Elsa logrando separar sus rostros.

Anna le retiro las bragas y las dejo a un lado. Acto seguido tomo las piernas de Elsa y las enredo en su cintura. Por último, trazo un mapa con la lengua que partió desde la frente bajando por el puente de la nariz, siguiendo hasta la punta, luego se movió al costado donde tenía la herida que Hans le causo con su espada y lamió la sangre seca hasta que ya no quedo más, avivando así su bestia interna (era muy cierto cuando Elsa decía que matar por ella despertaba su parte más animal). Al terminar deslizo su lengua hasta sus labios para darle una rápida lamida y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su Reina antes de llegar a besarla.

-Ahora es mi turno, mi Reina...Tu eres mía, mía, mía... ¡Y SERAS MÍA PARA TODA LA VIDA!- rugió.

Elsa la tomo de la barbilla, sin inmutarse por aquella reacción bestial. Su helado suspiro roso sobre el rostro pecoso de Anna, enloqueciéndola aún más.

-Siempre estoy para ti- ronroneo Elsa volviendo a besarla-. Siempre seré tuya- dijo siguiendo el roce de sus labios y jadeando.

-Matare al que quiera alejarte de mi lado- dijo Anna al apartarse del beso, y no era ninguna broma, lo decía bastante enserio y sonaba a una amenaza.

Nuevamente volvieron a hacer el amor como todas las noches. Porque a cada una solo le importaba la otra y eso seguiría así. Ninguna estaban seguras de si iban a cambiar, tampoco sabían si habrían más rebeliones aunque siendo Hans su última esperanza era probable que no volverían a atacar durante un largo, largo, tiempo. Tal vez, si Elsa llagase a cambiar de parecer acerca de lo que pensaba de los demás, les daría otra oportunidad pero dudaba de que eso fuese pronto.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

* * *

 _FIN_

 _Tengo pensado terminar el fic aquí. Pero no sé, si se me llega ocurrir algo capaz haga una historia aparte que se relacione con esta. Igual hasta que no termine lo que tengo planeado no pienso hacer nada por el momento._

 _En fin, saludos a todos. Dejen su comentario._


End file.
